


A Long Way from Home

by InorganicOne2230



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Chubby Reader, Coercion, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Yakuza, Yandere, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InorganicOne2230/pseuds/InorganicOne2230
Summary: You’ve lived in the same small town your entire life and have worked at the same bar for most of the adult portion of it, nothing out of the ordinary has ever happened, until the day you met Hideki; a smug Japanese foreigner who you suspect is a lot more dangerous than his laid back attitude would have you believe. Sometimes he seems fine, even pleasant almost, but most other times you see a spark in his eyes when he looks at you that causes dread to start creeping up the back of your neck. You don’t know what he wants and you don’t want to find out, but in the end, he may not give you a choice in the matter.Warning! This story will get CREEPY AND DARK in places! Please pay attention to the tags listed above and read at your own discretion if any of them bother you! The tags will be updated to match the rating and warnings as the chapters progress. And disclaimer here, none, I repeat, NONE of these happenings are based on real people or events. I'm just putting that out there since this isn't based off an already existing fandom, everything except the base concept sent in by an anon on my Tumblr is pure self indulgent fiction on my part.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not many for this chapter, just some overall creepy yandere vibes to get it started. Expect LOTS of dirty thoughts and imaginings.
> 
> Side Note: I do NOT and never will condone the actions committed in this and future chapters, please be mindful and respectful of the fact that all of this is purely fiction. None, I repeat, NONE of these happenings are based on real people or events. I'm just putting that out there since this isn't based off an already existing fandom, everything except the base concept sent in by an anon on my Tumblr is pure self indulgent fiction on my part.
> 
> Also, I am well aware that @plush-rabbit over on Tumblr already replied to a very similar request over on their blog. (Pretty sure the same anon sent this in.) I have already asked plush-rabbit if they are okay with me trying my hand at this one and I have their seal of approval, so please don’t go spamming me saying that I’m filching off someone else’s ideas/content or something crazy like that.

The group of well dressed Asian men sitting around a large table in the local small town bar was something of an unusual sight, if only for the simple fact that they weren’t from around the area and it was nowhere near tourist season. And while under normal circumstances this wouldn’t have been much of an issue, these men were being extremely loud and boisterous in what was usually a very quiet establishment.

All the regular locals were there that night for their usual Friday routines of drinks, dive food and winding down from the work week, but more and more often, the calm atmosphere was broken by the loud noise of drunken chatter in a foreign language.

This wasn’t the first time this particular group had been into the bar. They had been coming in sporadically for about a month now and the locals couldn’t imagine what had brought them here to their little wallflower of a town in the first place. Rumor had it they were business men looking to set up some kind of new establishment, but so far there had been no signs of any properties being bought or rented out for such a thing, so everyone was left to scratch their heads and wonder just what in the hell was going on.

The men spoke very little of the native tongue and steered clear of most residents for the most part, much to the locals' relief, but a few of the less understanding townsfolk though had taken to calling the cops on them, mostly for the noise complaints, but also for just being all around sketchy. The odd thing though was that the cops, a good majority of whom were all born and raised in this town, didn’t seem all that concerned about the complaints, and while they always responded to the calls, nothing ever seemed to come from them. Maybe it was because of the language barrier and there was some miscommunication, but it still seemed odd all the same.

Tonight was the loudest they had gotten so far and the owner and his wife, the bartender, were at a loss for what to do. It wasn't that the guys didn’t speak any English at all, but that they just didn’t seem to care and were using their lack of knowledge in the language department to their advantage and simply ignoring all the very obvious requests for them to bring the noise level down. A few of the diehard regulars had even left, claiming they wouldn’t be back until the newcomers learned to keep their volume down. This was becoming a problem and one that didn’t look like it was going to fix itself any time soon.

So the boss really had no choice but to call you to help him out.

“I’m really sorry to have to call you in on the last day of your vacation (Y/N), but these guys just aren’t wanting to listen when we ask them to keep it down.” He spoke into the phone, his voice sounding more and more pained by the second. “I know, you hate doing this kind of thing, but as my friend, please just do me a solid here and help me out.” There was a quick pause as he listened to what you had to say on the other end. “Thank you! I will even throw in an extra week of paid hours on your vacation time for next year!”

Hanging up the phone with a sigh of relief, he turned back around and gave the bartender a thumbs up before going back behind the bar to pour himself a quick shot of tequila, downing it in one gulp and grimacing at the after taste.

“So I take it she’s coming in to try and help smooth this mess out?” She asked glancing in the direction of their table and rolling her eyes when they exaggeratedly signaled for her to bring them another round of drinks.

“Yeah, she should be here in a few minutes.” The boss replied while helping her get the next round mixed up.

She nodded. “Good. Maybe the shock will shut them up.”

There was a chuckle in response to that as he placed the last drink on the tray and imagined the heavenly silence. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Then he gave his wife a pat on the ass. “Now hurry on over there so you can get back here, I don’t like the way some of them have been looking at you.”

“Yes Dear.” She replied with chipper sarcasm.

**—————**

“So Hideki, you think this town is going to be a good place to set up shop?” One of the men asked as he watched the perky ass of the bartender walk away from their table.

The man in question, Hideki, gave a bored nod of his head. “Things should run pretty smoothly now that we got the mayor and the police chief in our pockets. So I’ll probably be heading back to Japan at the end of the week.”

Hideki was quite happy with that decision. The change in scenery had been nice for a few weeks, but now that this new venture was underway and more solidified, he was eager to get back home to Osaka. Being overseas in such a small foreign town where everyone knew everyone else’s business was a new concept for him and he really didn’t take kindly to all the eyes watching him and his boys at every turn. If it weren’t for the local law enforcement and even the mayor wanting a piece of their cuts, there was no way he would be letting his guys get as rowdy as they were, but seeing as how most of the cops were turning a blind eye in exchange for some cash, he felt like he could afford to to be a bit more lenient with them. And in any case, most of them would be either gone back to Japan in a week or too busy once this new business kicked off to get any more flack from the locals, so it should be fine, he thought, smiling and taking a sip of his beer when one of them began to recount a rather entertaining story from a few years back.

A few more minutes went by before his ears picked up on the faint sound of the door chime going off, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, instead choosing to focus on tipping his beer bottle back and downing the last of his drink.

“Fuck me…” Hideki heard one of the men across from him groan appreciatively. “Haven’t seen that one in here before, but I’m certainly not gonna complain.”

His curiosity now peaked, Hideki turned his head to see what new piece of ass had caught the man’s attention, and what he saw did not disappoint in the slightest.

Being Japanese and growing up in Japan, he was used to most of the women he saw looking like glorified sticks. A lot of it was just genetics and the overall diet most of Japan was used to consuming, but another good chunk of it was the ridiculously high beauty standards the country was known for. Every country in the world had their own standards for what qualified as attractive, but Japan in particular had the distinction of pushing those standards very hard onto most of its women. And one of the biggest of those was weight and body size.

But the tempting morsel that had just walked through the door was absolutely none of those things. He could really only make out her profile from across the room as she made her way over to the counter and was immediately wrapped up in a hug by the bartender, but he could clearly see that there was a generous amount of her to go around. He eyed what he could see of her from top to bottom and found that his hands were already itching to grab her and spend a good long while tracing every curve and dip her body had to offer. Ample cleavage hugged by a white, off the shoulder top and tucked into a pair of black, high waist jeans that showed off a set of beautifully gorgeous hips and a round plump ass that he was already imagining holding onto in any position, she was the unfiltered definition of beautiful in his book.

“Looks like the boss already has his eyes on her, Makoto. Best keep yours turned away if you know what’s good for you.” He heard one of the other men say, all the others laughing along with him, but Hideki’s attention was still primarily focused on the beauty talking to the bartender. He hoped she’d come closer at some point so he could get a better look at her. Even if he couldn’t have her for real, he knew that he’d at least be imagining her later on during his nightly shower.

Hideki was already considered exceptionally tall for his ethnicity, standing at an impressive 187.96cm (6’2) and weighing in at a muscular 81.647kg (180lbs), he was as fit as any pro athlete and he wondered how impressed the sweet looking thing would be if he was given the opportunity to pick her up by her plush looking thighs and fuck up into her cunt. He had no doubt he’d be able to easily accomplish said feat. She was probably heavier than him in terms of weight, but he already knew he would have been strong enough to handle her and his mind was already filling up with images of holding her wrists behind her back while he made her bounce on his cock. She was by far the sexiest woman he had ever laid his eyes on and at least now he felt like he had something to look forward to for the rest of the week, provided she came back in here again.

And then, to Hideki’s immense curiosity and surprise, she turned and began making her way over to their table. And the closer she got, the more Hideki had to fight down his desire to reach out and grab her, to pull her soft supple body as close to his as he could get it and grind her pussy down on his knee, or make her sit on his lap at the table while he sporadically fingered her wet folds and felt her head fall back against his shoulder. Her breasts bounced ever so slightly with every step she took and it made him wonder how sensitive her nipples were. Would pinching them or wrapping his lips and tongue around them be enough to wet her cunt, or would he have to give them some gentle stimulation with his teeth? He wanted all these questions and more answered, and he could only hope that he’d be given the chance.

He didn’t even know who this fucking woman was and he was already panting like a dog in heat for her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew how crazy this was. He was fantasizing about doing anything and everything he could think of to a woman who’s voice he hasn’t even heard, a woman he probably wouldn’t even be able to communicate with due to the ridiculous language barrier. And he really couldn’t bring himself to give two flying fucks, not when he could see more and more of her curvaceous body with every step she took, not when he was busy imagining her bent over on her hands and knees, her gloriously round ass on full display and his cum dribbling out of her wet and well used cunt.

He was pretty sure he licked his lips right then as his eyes ran up and down her form, undressing her with his gaze. He was so distracted, so caught up in the way he was imagining her, that he completely missed what she said at first. He heard the laughter of his men from behind him and he heard a few of the crude comments they began to make in Japanese, but it was what happened next that truly made him (and the other’s) stop and give her their undivided attention.

“If you got something to say to me, then why not be a man and say it to my face?” She said in perfect Japanese, her eyes narrowed in annoyance upon the men at his back.

**—————**

You were trying very hard not to be a salty bitch about being asked to come on in on what was the last day of your vacation, you knew your boss wouldn’t have asked if it weren’t an emergency, but what he was asking you to do was so very uncomfortable. You loved working in the bar, but you hated confrontation more than anything, it was the one aspect of your job that you truly didn’t want to deal with. _Ever_.

Just because you were able to to put on a stern face in order to tell someone to fuck off, that didn’t mean you weren’t shaking like a leaf on the inside, wanting to run away with your tail between your legs. Luckily, because your hometown was so small and you knew practically everyone on a first name basis, most, not all, but most people around here were kind enough to not kick up a fuss about much. The only time it could get really bad was during the tourist season or like today, when out of towners moved in or stopped for a visit, and from what your boss had said, these guys were pretty bad.

So you sucked up your desire to tell him to just find a way to fix it himself, threw on some clothes and grabbed your car keys to head downtown, hoping that this would take far less time then you were expecting it to. But the closer you got to the bar, the more and more your hands began to sweat and shake on the steering wheel and you were so very tempted to pull a U-turn and head straight back home. However, you might be a closet scaredy-cat, but you were definitely not a quitter, you told your boss you would come in and try to help him and so that’s exactly what you would do. 

Taking a few deep breaths, you finally managed to pull yourself out of your vehicle and slowly made your way inside the bar. Your eyes going wide at just how empty the place was save for the loud commotion coming from the table all the way across the room. It was a Friday night and even the slowest of those nights were usually packed, now you could clearly see for yourself why the boss had called you in and you were feeling just a little less salty about the whole thing.

As soon as J spotted you, the bartender for the night and your bosses wife, she was immediately striding out from behind the counter to wrap you up in a tight and affectionate hug. “Hay girl, thanks for coming in!” She said, the taller woman’s eyes flashing in apology for her and her husband having to drag you out to come and do this for them.

You shook your head and gave her a smile in return. You were pretty much over the initial annoyance now and understood that they wouldn’t have called you unless it was an emergency. “It’s all good. But I have to ask…” Your eyes trailed over to the men’s table and you shuddered at the knowledge of what you were going to have to do. “How bad are they?” You asked softly, a note of nervousness creeping into your tone.

J shrugged her shoulders. “So far they haven’t done anything more than get drunk and really loud. They haven’t caused any damage to the bar or the other patrons, and besides ogling my tits and other assets, they haven’t done anything too offensive or creepy.” Here she sighed thirdly. “It just that every time we get a noise complaint about their table and ask them to keep it down, they either act stupid and pretend they can’t understand us, or they flat out get louder just to be spiteful picks.”

You nodded along with her explanation. Now having a full understanding of the situation, you felt like you could at least accomplish what was asked of you, provided your nerves didn’t get the better of you and cause you to lose your cool. “Well it makes sense why you called me, so hopefully now something can be done about it.”

“I hope so.” J replied. “I know how much this kind of stuff affects your anxiety (Y/N), but thank you so much for agreeing to come in to try and help smooth this out for us.”

You heard the bosses voice chime in from the office as he also thanked you for your help and you chuckled a bit when J got a sour look on her face and stormed back there to give him a piece of her mind about not coming out to properly greet and thank you.

Now with J gone though, you had no excuse to stay standing there at the counter and not do what you came here to accomplish. So you did what you usually did right before confronting an annoying customer or group of customers and squared your shoulders before taking a deep breath and turning around. Your eyes found a good spot on the wall behind the men and you zeroed in on it, keeping your focus solely on that one spot as your mind quickly began to rehearse what you were going to say first. However, this was a double edged sword and you completely failed to notice the way the eyes of one man in particular were tracing over your voluptuous form with the same intensity that a child would study a piece of candy or a new toy.

This, you would soon realize, was your first mistake.

And when you finally reached their table, standing no more than three or four feet away from them you opened your mouth.

“You guys need to keep it down in here.” You said sternly, while inside you were trembling with over bubbling anxiety. “Your constant commotion has chased away all our usual customers and it needs to stop or you’re going to be asked to leave.”

The men stared at you for a short moment before they all started chuckling and talking back and forth to each other in Japanese. Even if you didn’t understand what they were saying, it was plainly obvious by their tones and body language that they had at least gotten the gist of what you just said to them, they were just playing fucking dumb and you weren’t going to put up with it, or the crass things they were saying about you. So you pulled out your trump card.

Mistake number two.

“If you got something to say to me, then why not be a man and say it to my face?” You said in perfectly flawless Japanese.

That shut them up real quick and the men’s eyes all went wide, each of them staring at you as if you’d suddenly grown a second head. And then, to your surprise, all of their gazes shifted suddenly to one man in particular, the man you were standing directly in front of.

Your eyes followed their line of sight and when you got a good look at him, you had the immediate urge to blush, avert your eyes and run away. This man was easily one of the most attractive people you had ever seen in person. For starters, he was tall, at least a good foot or more so than you, and filled out with lean and solid muscles in all the right places. He had the kind of perfect shaggy dark hair and symmetrical face that you could easily picture being slapped on the cover of any magazine, and dark eyes that you kind of wanted to drown in. And you might have just done so, if it weren’t for one significant trait you noted that had your palms sweating uncomfortably and your anxiety skyrocketing through the roof.

His tattoos.

Through your practice of the language and by visiting the country a time or two to see a good friend, you had learned that even in this new and relatively accepting age of diversity, the majority of Japan still had a rather poor opinion on body art and tattoos. It was very much a social taboo that was only now slowly working its way out of the shadows and into the mainstream light. There were a lot of reasons for this, but the biggest and main one, was their association with organized crime and the yakuza. Japanese men used to be branded with tattoos in prison to mark them as criminals and over time the practice had evolved into something of a right of passage within these gangs, with the illustrated designs spreading over more and more of the body until only a few select places were left free of ink. The process for getting these kinds of tattoos was said to be very expensive and painful since they weren’t done with modern tools, but instead were done with a brush of needles that was repeatedly stabbed into the skin until the color and design were solidly visible.

You didn’t want to judge or jump to conclusions, but the art style and designs used in traditional yakuza tattoos were very recognizable and distinct. Bright colors and depictions of the country’s mythology and rich history were usually very prevalent in the style, as well as things like lotus flowers, cherry blossoms and other staples of Japanese culture. And from what you could see of this man’s skin, his body was the picture book definition of yakuza.

He was wearing loose jeans paired with a skin tight black t-shirt that showed off his collar adorned with a silver chain and some kind of pendant, and a set of sturdy black workmen’s boots. All in all, if it weren’t for the multitude of intricate tattoos decorating his arms in sleeves of popping color, he’d looked fairly normal aside from his ridiculously good looks. But you had a feeling those tattoos covered far more than just his arms and were definitely not a fashion statement, and the implication of what that could possibly mean was something you really didn’t want to think about.

Too bad that wasn’t exactly an option at the moment as he was quickly opening his mouth.

“You speak Japanese?” He asked, sounding bewildered and impressed all at once. And now that you were looking at him, you could clearly see the way he was eyeing you up and down, his gaze lingering on your breasts and full hips far longer than you would have liked. You wanted so very badly to wrap your arms around yourself, but knew that would just draw more unwanted attention to your chest, and based on his oh so smug ‘resting douche face’ as he leaned back further in his chair, he’d be the kind of ass hole to tease you about it.

“Fluently.” You replied evenly, digging your nails lightly into the palm of your hand to help keep yourself calm and praying to god that he wouldn’t notice just how close your mask was to cracking.

Unfortunately for you though, Hideki did notice. He picked up on it right away actually, as soon as he saw the way your eyes refused to meet his and as his own eyes trailed lazily over your full and tempting curves, he also noted the way you were standing so rigidly, it was far too stiff and locked into place for it to be natural. He’d be willing to bet that your normal posture was much more drawn in and demure. He could easily see you on your back underneath his own body, your skin flushed with heat and sweat from hours of foreplay, your head turned to the side and your eyes and your cute little button nose scrunched up in embarrassment as he slid slowly in and out of your dripping wet pussy, only to make you beg him for your orgasm. He’d be gentle and sweet with you, littering your neck with love bites and hickeys while praising that gloriously full figure of yours. You were the kind of woman he’d happily worship with his hands and mouth and cock for an eternity if given the chance.

He took another swig of his beer. “And just how did a pretty little thing like you come by that skill I wonder?” He smirked when he saw the way your hands unconsciously twitched at his comment, as if you wanted to cover yourself but didn’t want to appear weak in front of him. That alone was enough to tell him that you were at least somewhat insecure about your appearance and he knew right away that was something he’d have to work on with you in time.

“None of your business.” You snapped a little too loudly, only growing more anxious when his smirk grew to show two rows of pearly whites behind his perfect lips. “Now are you going to make your boys keep the racket to a minimum or are we going to have to ask you to leave?” This time your voice was slightly calmer, but you had a feeling he was already picking up on the fact that this was all an act on your part.

Hideki raised a brow at your assumption. “What makes you think they’re my guys?”

And here is was, mistake number three.

“Because from the moment I opened my mouth, they’ve been looking to see what you’d do first.” You answered honestly. You hoped he’d take your half truthful statement at face value, because the last thing you wanted was for this (maybe?) dangerous guy to figure out you were suspecting him of being yakuza. You didn’t imagine that would go over well for you.

Hideki was well aware that this instant attraction and fixation wasn’t normal, not in the slightest. He had never had this kind of a reaction to any woman before, and certainly not one he knew nothing about. Though he was initially taken with your physical appearance, this statement of yours and your ability to speak Japanese were already making him admire far more than just your sexy physique. Now he was imagining just what other ways you could assist him besides catering to his sexual needs, and that instinct alone told him a lot more about this situation that his rational side wasn’t picking up on. He had never been to type to overlook his gut instinct since it usually led him in the right direction, and this was most definitely one of those times.

Now he just had to find a way to reel you in.

“Not a bad eye you have there Sweetheart.” He said, liking the way you raised your chin in defiance of the nickname, but he would have preferred to see your cheeks darken with a blush and a smile grace those plump lips of yours instead. “My name is Hideki and I’ll make a deal with you; if you give me your name, I’ll make sure the noise level is kept quiet as a mouse. Sound fair?”

You wanted to shout that No!, that didn’t sound fair, but you reasoned with yourself that you already worked here at this bar and if they kept coming in then he was bound to learn your name one way or another so it was kind of unavoidable. And besides, he seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn’t take no for an answer and you were desperate to get back over to the bar counter and into the safe company of J and the boss.

“My name is (Y/N).” You said with a frustrated sigh. “I work as a bartender here and will be back to work tomorrow night, so please try to keep your end of this. I’d rather not have to have this conversation again.”

Hideki smiled and said your name, testing the pronunciation of it on his tongue and finding that he liked the sound and feel of it, though he suspected he’d like the sound of his name rolling off your pretty little tongue a lot more. “I hope I’ll be seeing a lot more of you from now on than (Y/N). Maybe we can get to know each other a bit better.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.” You scoffed at his lame attempt at flirting before turning on your heel to make a quick and hasty getaway. You did your best to try and ignore his deep sexy chuckles and his men’s laughter and jeers. You were used to men either wanting you for your curves and nothing more, or loving your personality but having no physical attraction to you whatsoever. This was the first time you’ve ever had someone so attractive flirt with you though and it was throwing you off in the worst way possible. You could only hope that, for the sake of your nerves, none of them would come back here after tonight.

But like you told Hideki just a moment ago, you weren’t going to hold your breath on that one.

**—————**

Hideki let his eyes follow the enticing sway of your hips and ass as you abruptly walked away from him. That was yet another thing he’d have to work with you on, he didn’t take kindly to that kind of rude behavior no matter who it was coming from. You were going to be his woman and he had very high expectations for you now, and one of those expectations was always showing him the utmost respect. No matter how much he might come to value and respect you, you were always going to be beneath him and he would be more than happy to put you in your place if need be. That could only start though once he broke the tough girl act you were putting on to reveal the diminutive little submissive he highly suspected you were not so deep down.

“Hideki?”

He heard Makoto say his name and turned to give his second in command a once over. “Yeah?”

“We all know that look Boss.” He said. “That’s the look of a man who’s found something he wants to keep on a permanent basis. So what do you want us to do? Just say the word and we’ll get it taken care of.” All the others nodded in agreement with him.

The young yakuza boss smiled at the loyalty and devotion of his most faithful men before sending another heated glance in your direction.

“You can start by canceling my return flight to Japan. I think I’m going to be sticking around a while longer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Not many for this chapter, just some overall creepy yandere vibes to get it started. Expect LOTS of dirty thoughts and imaginings.
> 
> Side Note: I do NOT and never will condone the actions committed in this and future chapters, please be mindful and respectful of the fact that all of this is purely fiction. None, I repeat, NONE of these happenings are based on real people or events. I'm putting that out there since this isn't technically fan-fiction, everything except the base concept sent in by the anon is original.

Getting ready for work has never been much of a chore for you. Despite your body not conforming to more modern standards of beauty, you had learned what styles and colors suited, not just your shape, but your personal preference as well. You weren’t a fashion hound by any means, but you did take pride in your clothing and how it made you look, and part of that was because it helped build up your false bravado. You learned early on that people tended to not pay as much mind to you if you didn’t act like the stereotypical “fat girl” they all seemed to think you were at one point or another. If you didn’t look like you were shy and insecure about your size, then people didn’t zero in on you as much. This had been your primary tactic as a teenager for avoiding the so called “mean girl” types when J wasn’t around to kick their teeth in for you, and while it didn’t always work, it did for the most part and that was good enough.

Your shyness and insecurities didn’t have as much to do with your weight as much as they did with your social anxiety though, your full figure size just happened to be a trait that drew people’s eyes unfortunately, and that social anxiety was the real problem most of the time. Familiar places, settings and people you had spent a good amount of time getting acquainted with were fine for the most part, it’s why you were so comfortable working in a setting like the bar. Your mom, now moved away and living a few towns over, used to work there for the previous owner and now you worked for his son and his wife was your best friend. You three had grown up together around the place back when the laws about minors entering those kinds of establishments were far less strict, and because your home was such a small but picturesque little town, you knew almost everyone on a first name basis and felt comfortable being around them.

You were a homebody by nature and rarely ever left the small confines of your hometown, so meeting new people was never much of an issue outside of the tourist season and even then it wasn’t too terrible since the boss was kind enough to put you on double coverage with someone so the bar could still be waited on in case you needed to take a small break. Surprisingly, traveling to Japan for the first time hadn’t been nearly as terrifying as you had expected it to be and that was mainly because you were a foreigner. No one expected you to be able to speak the language and so they had avoided speaking to you unless absolutely necessary or if you spoke to them first. You had definitely had a few minor panic attacks to be sure, but it still wasn’t as bad as you had expected it to be.

However, this issue of meeting and dealing with new people and situations was what brought you around to your current dilemma of the night.

Getting ready for work and possibly having another uncomfortable interaction with a certain (still unconfirmed) yakuza member.

You hadn’t the faintest clue what exactly his intentions were, be it sexual, malicious, or just plain old curiosity, but Hideki had shown an odd amount of interest in you during your encounter with him and his friends last night and you were very much hoping to avoid having another one. But the chances of him not being there seemed slim to none and you were trying very hard to come up with an outfit that would hide your voluptuous assets without it looking like you were trying too hard to avoid his wandering eyes. Dressing like normal would probably make him notice you, and trying too hard to look unkempt and shabby would result in him still taking notice of you, it was a fine line to toe and you were having quite a bit of difficulty with it.

In the end, you settled on a plain colored turtleneck tank top with wide shoulder straps to help hold down your breasts and hide your cleavage, one of your many pairs of high waisted jeans and a long, loose fitting cardigan to hopefully help cover up your more prominent curves. You didn’t even bother putting on any makeup, and while you didn’t necessarily look bad or anything, you knew that J was going to ask questions when you showed up to work looking less put together than usual and you hoped that she might be willing to stick around for an extra hour or two of your shift, at least until you’d gotten back into the swing of things and found your bearings and rhythm again after being gone for a few weeks. You smiled and chuckled to yourself as you grabbed your keys to head out the door, already picturing the eager faces she and the boss would make if you bribed her into staying with the promise of some of your homemade ice cream.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t end up being so bad after all, you thought optimistically.

**—————**

Hideki could be a patient man when he needed to be, but tonight was definitely not one of those times. He sat at the opposite end of the table this night so he could face the door as he waited with baited breath for you to finally show up for your shift. He had sent one of his men to watch the place the moment it opened so he could be informed of your arrival and when he still hadn’t heard back from him by the time 4pm rolled around, he had concluded that it must be the night shift that you worked.

Now he sat in silence, staring at the door with a look so intense he was amazed the door hadn’t lit on fire at this point.

He had spent the night before in his hotel room with a raging erection for the majority of the time as he fantasized about all the things he planned on doing to you once you were his. He had heard the term, ‘more cushion for the pushin’, a time or two and he couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to fuck both your holes from behind. Stretching them both out before pumping his cock in one for a few moments and pulling out to slide immediately into the other, repeating the process until both were stuffed full of his cum. He had only seen your ass clad in a pair of jeans so far, but it didn’t stop him from imagining what it would look like in a pair of flimsy lace panties a size or so too small for you, the material straining against your plump cheeks while he spanked them over and over.

He had never gone this nuts for a woman in his entire life and he knew that when he finally got his hands on you, he was never going to want another ever again. He had always been partial to women with a bit more meat on their bones and a healthy appetite, a trait that was a bit harder to find in his home country, and now that he had found _you_ , he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to fuck one of those diet hounds again. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to touch you yet, not even anything as simple as a handshake and he was already ruined.

It made him wonder if you were a virgin, something he was desperately hoping for and yet not at the same time. He would be thrilled to be your first and only, but he was also hoping that maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with that responsibility, then he wouldn’t have to hold back at all and he could go as hard and fast and deep as he wanted once he finally slipped his cock inside your pussy. It was a win-lose situation no matter what the outcome ended up being, but he’d honestly be happy either way. And it wasn’t just the sex he was imagining and looking forward to, it was also the potential your ability to speak Japanese presented. Having someone on his side that spoke his own language as well as another could prove to be very convenient for him and his organization’s business dealings if he ever worked with someone who spoke your home language. You could act as an interpreter for him and inform him if any information was being lost in translation.

It seemed he must have zoned out while submerged in his own thoughts of you, because he soon felt a nudge against his shoulder as Makoto jerked his chin in the direction of the door.

Hideki noticed right away how you were pointedly refusing to glance at their table as you walked inside and while he found it amusing and kind of cute, he knew that he was going to have to work with you on that. He wanted you to smile at him gleefully the moment you laid eyes on him, the same way you were now smiling at your friend, the other bartender from last night. He imagined coming home after a long day to find you sitting on the couch, watching tv or reading a book and bounding up to wrap your arms around him, kissing him wherever you could reach before pulling back to give him a dazzling smile and asking him if he wanted dinner or a bath first. Or sitting on his lap during a meeting, dressed in whatever appealing outfit he picked out for you that day as you provided him with a soft distraction to help alleviate whatever stress the individual he was speaking to brought about, his hand resting on your hip and your head tucked under his chin as you read a book or played around on a quiet phone to pass the time.

He honestly never thought he’d want a relationship at any point in his life, having fully expected to marry some dime a dozen looker he had no real attachment to and pop out a few kids to hopefully take over his business one day. So finding you felt like a much needed weight was being lifted off his shoulders, now he wouldn’t have to eventually spend his life in a passionless marriage, he would have someone he could actually look forward to coming home to at the end of each day. He still had no idea what your personality was like, but he hoped that the two of you could share more than just a sexual relationship and that you both would have at least some of the same interests. He would love to have a woman in his life that he could share an actual conversation with and he prayed that you would end up meeting that expectation.

Hideki wondered how long it would take for you to finally make your first round and come over to see about getting them refills. He didn’t like the idea of him and his men sitting around while you ran around waiting on them, but he knew that it wasn’t something he could do anything about at the moment, once you were his he’d make it up to you by treating you like a spoiled princess for the rest of your life. He’d spend his money to indulge whatever hobbies you had, good food, maybe a vacation getaway every now and then, and of course, plenty of new clothes to show off that gorgeous figure of yours. 

The ones you wore yesterday and the outfit you had on at the moment weren’t bad, but they definitely weren’t as flattering as what he was imagining. In fact, the outfit you currently had on looked more like the kind of thing one would throw on to go run some boring errands, not the kind that would help someone who probably worked for their tips make said tips. He wondered if it was intentional on your part or if this was how you usually dressed for work. A part of him hoped that it was in an effort to deter would-be creeps from hitting on you, but at the same time he hated that it might be because you were possibly trying to deter _him_ specifically. It didn’t take a genius to see that your interaction together last night had spooked you in no small way after all, and he would need to start working immediately to fix that if he had any hope of winning you over naturally. First impressions were everything and while you had left a perfect one on him, he couldn’t say the same for himself and he needed to rectify that ASAP.

He gripped his bottle harder than he intended to though when he saw how happy all the other bar patrons were to see you. All of them spouting off about how much they missed you while you were gone and asking how your vacation was, well that at least explained why he hadn’t seen you before last night, some of them even had the nerve to touch you and give you hugs when you came around to take their drink orders. It was infuriating to see what was his being touched and admired by others when he himself couldn’t even do the same to assert his dominance over you and make them back the fuck off. It was just a gut feeling, but he suspected you were probably single and he hoped he was right on that account, because he really didn’t want to have a weak ass boyfriend to contend with for your affections.

“Got some bad news for ya Hideki?”

Hideki looked up as one of the men returned to the table. “Is this bad news of the financial variety?” His lips lifted in a slight smirk when he saw you throw your head back and laugh at something he had missed. “Or the personal kind?”

“Personal.” The man informed him. “It was difficult to make out, but I’m pretty sure your girl was asking the other bartender to stay a bit late so she can avoid you.”

Hideki sighed at that news, but it really didn’t surprise him all that much, he figured he’d just have to do his best to show you how charming he could be. He imagined you warming up to him over the course of the night, smiling at him and casually touching his hands and arms when handing him his refills, the evening ending with you happily agreeing to going on a date with him. He knew that was wishful thinking, especially on only a second meeting, but he hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

So he resigned himself to being able to do nothing for now but watch you as you pranced around and smiled at all the people who seemed so happy to see you, his hand cracking under the table as he watched one man in particular casually walk up and wrap his arms around you.

**—————**

While J had agreed to stick around for a bit longer, she did have to leave you on your own at some point and now was that time.

“Sorry (Y/N), I really wish I could stay longer but you know how that husband of mine gets when he’s hangry.” She said with an amused eye roll.

You shook your head and smiled at her as you slid a glass of beer across the counter to a customer. “Seriously J, don’t worry about it, I’m just grateful you were willing to stick around for as long as you did. I really appreciate it, and in all honesty, I’m actually feeling quite a bit better now that I’ve gotten my groove back, so I think I should be fine from here on out.” You told her truthfully, though it remained to be seen how you would handle your second and inevitable encounter with Hideki.

You had felt his eyes on you the moment you entered the bar and they hadn’t left your form even once. You knew it was just the nerves, but the heat of his gaze had, at some point, forced you to remove your baggy cardigan to help yourself cool down and while you couldn’t be entirely certain since you were avoiding looking in his direction, you could have sworn that you spotted his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips as if he were a hungry wolf about to swoop in for the kill. It was nerve wracking because you had desperately been hoping that his seeming interest in you last night had just been either very brief or an intimidation tactic that would be gone by tonight. No such luck though it seemed.

But with more of the regulars back in the bar tonight thanks to the boss making a few well needed phone calls to inform people that things would be much quieter from now on, you felt a bit more comfortable and confident that you could deal with him if push came to shove.

J gave you a bit of a skeptical look but nonetheless shouldered her purse to head out the door. “Okay, well don’t hesitate to call either of us if something happens, alright?” I’d rather be woken up or bothered in the middle of the night than have something happen to you.” She exclaimed, casting a quick worried glance in the direction of a certain table.

Your heart melted a bit and you gave her a blinding smile. “I’m sure everything will be fine, but I promise to call if anything does come up. Now get home to your husband before he ends up having some kind of conniption.” You teased her softly and waved her out the door as she left, both of you giving your usual customary ‘I love you’s’ as one of the regulars graciously offered to walk her to her car.

On the other end of the bar, Hideki saw his chance to finally approach you as your friend and fellow coworker finally left for the night and he couldn’t have been more grateful for the perfect timing.

It had been pure and utter torture watching you act so familiar and friendly with all these inconsequential dirt-bags the entire night so far, some of them being bold enough to actually touch you and openly flirt with you. The only thing that saved them from a quick and painful disappearance was that you never seemed to reciprocate any of the attention, probably writing it off as nothing more than harmless teasing on their part. He knew that he was overreacting and just being a jealous prick, but he couldn’t help it if his very nature was telling him that regardless of how you felt about it, you were already _his_ , you already belonged to him and he sure as hell didn’t like a bunch of drunk fuckers coming onto you like they had every right in the world to do so.

Thankfully though, the bar had quieted down even more over the course of the night and what few patrons remained were scattered haphazardly around the room at tables or in booths, and not a soul in sight up at the counter. This was his chance to get some one on one time with you and hopefully begin to start breaking down those walls of yours. He knew he came off as arrogant last night, which he absolutely was, but he wanted to make at least some kind of effort to show you there was more to him then his outward appearance, and hopefully learn a bit more about you in the process.

Standing up, Hideki told the other men at the table to stay put, all of them giving him words of encouragement as he began to make his way across the room. You had left it up to your friend to wait on them while she was still here, but now you’d have no choice but to speak to him and he was more than eager to hear your soft sweet voice ringing in his ears again. He would prefer to hear you moaning his name, begging him to make you cum, or better yet, begging to be allowed to suck his cock, but he’d settle for simply hearing the sound of your voice for now. He did after all want you to find him more than just sexually appealing, so while he was disappointed that he’d more than likely have to go back to his cold and empty bed at the hotel for another night, he knew that playing the part of the charmer would be for the best right now.

Hideki made it up to the counter, but before he could even get a word out, you were once again blowing him away by doing something he hadn’t been expecting. You looked at him through the mirrors positioned on the wall behind the bar and began to rattle off him and his men’s entire preferred drink order before raising your pretty little eyebrow and asking if that’s what he was up here wanting. Hideki raised his own brow at this, noting how stiff and tense you seemed to be, but how you still refused to crack under the pressure and he wondered just how hard he was going to have to push you to finally break down that tough exterior of yours, because the last thing he wanted was to break you completely.

“That’s right, but you haven’t served us at all tonight Sweetheart, so how could you have possibly known that?” He asked, genuinely curious as he glanced around you to see if he could spot a piece of paper you were reading off of or something, until he realized that he probably wouldn’t be able to read it anyway.

“Don’t call me Sweetheart.” You spat out, glaring at him from under your lashes as you began to pull out ingredients to mix drinks, but not before sliding a fresh bottle of beer across the counter for him. “And as for how I knew, my coworker obviously informed me what you and your boys prefer before she left.”

“You have a pretty good memory then.” He said absentmindedly, taking a swig from the ice cold bottle as he admired the curve of your ass when you bent down to grab something from the cooler. But your response to that, though tight-lipped, came as just as much of a pleasant shock to him as everything else about you had so far.

“I’d certainly hope so considering I have a photographic and an eidetic memory?” You said, turning your back on him to grab something and completely missing the calculating way he sized you up upon hearing that. Your hands were shaking a bit as you poured liquor into a mixer and you feared he would notice but luckily it was masked when you lifted the container up to begin combining the contents.

“Shouldn’t you be working in some kind of specialty field, like science or medicine, instead of slinging drinks in a small town bar?”

“That’s what everyone assumes, but that’s not how it works. Just because I can remember something word for word or retain large amounts of information years after I’ve heard or read it doesn’t mean I know how something works or what it means.” You answered him, still refusing to meet his eyes directly for too long for fear of your facade crumbling to dust. “For example, I could read text after text on microbiology and repeat it back to you on memory alone, but that doesn’t mean I know what any of it actually means.” You explained, setting the last drink down on the tray to take over to his men.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re working in a bar of all places.” He liked how easy it was to talk to you despite how tense you were. This conversation was flowing a lot more smoothly than he had first anticipated and as a bonus, he was learning a lot more about you in the process. This new information he had gained in regards to your intellect could benefit not just him, but the entire organization as well. He could have you sit in on meetings with him, looking like nothing more than a pretty little piece of ass that he kept around for himself, and yet you would secretly be one of his most valuable assets. He obviously already knew you spoke Japanese and your own language, but now he wondered if you spoke any others. Your ability to memorize entire conversations, moments and/or documents and repeat everything back to him could prove to be invaluable to his business, with you at his side, and in his bed, his organization could rise in the ranks and become one of the top gangs in the country.

Now he _had_ to make you his, no questions asked and no excuses. When he went back home to Japan, you would be going with him. He hoped it would be happily and by your own choice, but he’d be more than willing to force you now if it came down to it. But that was for another time, right now you were still speaking and he very much wanted to monopolize as much of your attention as he could get this early on.

“Because I like it.” You gave him the simplest of answers. “I make good money, it keeps me on my toes just enough for it to never feel very overwhelming but also never too boring, and my perfect memory makes it very easy to remember all the little details. I’m good at what I do and that makes me like the work all the more.” You had no idea why you were telling him all of this, but you sort of just figured that if you appeased some of his curiosity, he may lose interest and eventually leave you alone all together. That was what you were hoping for anyway, but it appeared to not be working the way you had wanted and was instead doing the exact opposite.

You decided to distract yourself by delivering the drinks to his table, but before you could lift the tray up off the counter, a second pair of hands was already doing it for you. You looked up to find Hideki now standing directly in front of you, his intimidation factor now even more prominent as you had to crane your neck back just to look him in the eye. You couldn’t help but feel tiny and helpless with him literally looking down on you, a cocky grin on his handsome face as he effortlessly lifted the heavy tray right out of your weakening grip like it weighed next to nothing.

“I got this Sweetheart, why don’t you take a seat there and have a break.” His eyes roved up and down your body in a way that made you shiver, not in desire or giddy nervousness because such an attractive individual was checking you out, but in apprehension.

His eyes narrowed on you a bit though when you failed to do as he instructed and he chalked that up as yet another thing he would have to work with you on. He expected you to do as you were told without hesitation, to know that he knew what was best for you in all things, and it drove him nuts that there was nothing he could do about it at this time. He needed to find some way of getting you alone for even just a few moments, away from any potential witnesses that may step in or try to get in his way so that he could begin to work his way into your subconscious on a imore direct level. He knew the two of you could be quite happy together, but that could only come about once you learned to drop these ridiculous walls you had built up and allow him to be your strength. Once you were his, there would be no reason for you to have to act like anything more than the sweet little submissive he knew you were, he would provide for you and defend you and all he would ask for in return is your complete and total submission to his will and desires.

As for you, you let go of the tray as if it had burned you somehow and backed up slowly. In the time span of just a few moments, his demeanor and expression had gone from somewhat pleasant and just a tad too friendly, to being one that made you want to tremble and hide away behind the nearest locked door. Your first thought was to run away from him, but some long forgotten instinct told you that would only excite him and make him give chase, that he would enjoy that far too much for it to be normal.

As much as you wanted to tell him to fuck off, you couldn’t seem to find the words past the dryness of your mouth and all you were able to muster was a weak and pathetic, “Please don’t call me Sweetheart.” You hated the tremble in your own quiet voice, but you hated the way his eyes glowed in hungry delight even more as he watched your nerves coming apart at the seams from just his domineering tone and body language and nothing else.

Hideki’s expression was one of smug pride as he watched the way you slightly tried to shrink away from him and spoke with the meekest of tones, even as you gave him an ‘order’. It was positively adorable and he couldn’t wait to have you on your back and be buried balls deep inside your quivering cunt while you moaned, begged and praised him in that same sweet cadence.

“The correct response to someone trying to help you is ‘thank you’, (Y/N).” He chastised you mockingly and raised an eyebrow when he didn’t get an immediate response from you. “Come on _Sweetheart_ , surely you must be capable of a few simple words. All you have to say is ‘thank you Hideki’, it’s honestly not that hard.” His eyes had a predatory glow to them as he smiled at you in the cruelest of ways when you still failed to respond. “Best hurry up, you don’t want to get me upset, now do you? I promise you won’t like the consequences.” He rather liked the way your big (e/c) eyes widened in shock and fear at his indirect threat and decided to up the stakes just a bit higher. “But I know I will.” He added suggestively, sizing you up and hungrily licking his lips for good measure, this time making sure his train of thought was made blatantly obvious.

You were frozen in place, the countertop that separated the two of you feeling completely nonexistent as your knees threatened to buckle underneath you and you immediately caved, giving him exactly what he wanted in the hopes it would make him leave. “Th-Thank you H-Hideki.”

The sound of you speaking his name for the first time had his cock twitching as his posture relaxed and his face softened, your sweet response making him melt from the inside as he continued to watch you stand there shaking like a leaf. “Good girl.” He all but purred, wishing that you were already his so he could pull you into a gentle embrace and kiss you softly. “See, now was that so hard?”

This time your response came much faster as you very quietly agreed with his assessment. “My-My apologies for being so r-rude, I’ll try to make s-sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Hideki nodded and smiled at you, satisfied for the time being that he had found something of a starting point with you. “No need to be so formal Sweetheart. Apology accepted, just please make sure not to do it again. One of my biggest pet peeves is rudeness and I’ve never been the type to take too kindly to it.” He said, and were you already his, he would have made you finish that apology by ordering you to drop to your knees to suck his cock and drink his cum. Unfortunately though, that would have to wait for another time as he was sure if he tried anything else tonight, it might just ruin what little progress he just made with you. He wanted you weak and reliant on him, but he didn’t want to break your spirit completely, so he knew he’d have to train you gradually over time, until you knew exactly how to respond to anything and everything he threw at you, until you followed his every command as if he were your one true god.

“You look a bit shaken up.” He pointed out the obvious as if he weren’t the cause of it. He hated to be the source of your distress, but it needed to be done if you were ever going to learn your proper place. “Why don’t you go and sit down somewhere for a minute, okay Sweetheart.” He suggested and noted with great satisfaction the way you nodded right away and turned to go and do as he said. He watched you the entire time as you made a beeline straight for the restrooms and only once you were completely out of sight did he head back over to his table. He took a look around the almost empty bar and was pleased to see that his tense interaction with you had gone completely unnoticed by the other patrons as far as he could tell and he smiled, realizing that this may just be a lot easier, and more fun, than he originally thought it would be.

**—————**

Behind the locked door of the restroom, you slid down the cool metal until you were seated on the floor, your trembling legs no longer able to hold you up as you curled in on yourself and sobbed quietly into your knees.

That was the most terrifying moment of your life and you dreaded the thought of having to go back out there in a few minutes and act like everything was fine. You weren’t sure what it was Hideki was up to, but now that he had given you good reason to be legitimately weary of him, you were even more convinced that you needed to stay the fuck away from him and his ‘friends’. He had seemed so pleasant at first when he came up to the counter, but the way everything about him had suddenly shifted at the drop of a hat was completely unnerving.

Even in a public space, with people around that you had known your whole life and a slew of security cameras to get it all on tape, you had still felt completely alone and isolated with him. It wasn’t a fear in the typical sense that you got around him either, it wasn’t like the time you had someone break into the bar after closing up for the night and hold you up at gunpoint for the cash in the register and your tip jar, this was a fear of being trapped. The way he looked at you wasn’t the look of someone who wanted to seriously hurt you, but more like someone who wanted to make you bend for them. Like he wanted to eat you alive and spit you out as whatever he wanted you to be for him.

You honestly weren’t sure how the rest of this night, or the nights after were going to go, but you prayed and prayed that he would be gone here soon. Not just from the bar, but from your town and your entire life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely pleased with the ending to this chapter, but i hope you all like it nonetheless!
> 
> And as always, I want to give a very BIG thank you to my amazing friend @talpup for all the brainstorming and encouragement on these stories! I’m sure I would have given up on this blog a while ago if it wasn’t for all of their help. I highly encourage anyone who takes the time to read this to go over to their page or their AO3 account under the same name and check out their works, especially Chaos and Lost Song. They are two of my favorite BNHA fics of ALL TIME! And who has also started their own Yandere!Overhaul fic called Crossroads and is set in a 1920′s prohibition style era, it’s amazing and you really need to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don’t really do requests here on this blog, but I couldn't help but make an exception for this one because of how much it sparked my creative mojo. Please be mindful though that even though I am doing this one, this doesn’t mean that my stance on requests will change. I still won’t be taking them regularly, it’s just that this one was interesting enough to make me want to give it a whirl and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> And as always, I want to give a very BIG thank you to my amazing friend @talpup for all the brainstorming and encouragement on these stories! I’m sure I would have given up on this blog a while ago if it wasn’t for all of their help. I highly encourage anyone who takes the time to read this to go over to their page or their AO3 account under the same name and check out their works, especially Chaos and Lost Song. They are two of my favorite BNHA fics of ALL TIME! And who has also started their own Yandere!Overhaul fic called Crossroads and is set in a 1920′s prohibition style era, it’s amazing and you really need to check it out!


End file.
